Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a frame configured to support and fix a display panel to have a constant curvature.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, and the like according to a light emitting method.
In recent years, as a screen size of the display device has increased, a viewing angle difference has become disadvantageously increased between cases where a viewer looks at a center portion; and left and right end portions of a screen. That is, when an image displayed on a screen is viewed from a position corresponding to the center portion of a large display device, a viewer may clearly recognize an image at the center portion of the screen; however, the viewer may not clearly recognize images at left or right sides.
In order to compensate for this viewing angle difference, a curved display device has been developed where right and left end portions are concavely curved with respect to the center portion of a screen. The curved display devices may be categorized into two types: a portrait type having a longer vertical length than a horizontal length and curved in a vertical direction; and a landscape type having a longer horizontal length than a vertical length and curved in a horizontal direction.
Display panels having a flat form may be coupled to a fixing frame having a curved form to manufacture a curved display device. In this case, due to a spring-back phenomenon that refers to the tendency of a display panel to return to its initial flat form, shear stress may occur in the display panel. In particular, larger shear stress may occur at an end portion compared to a center portion, thereby causing light leakage at the end portions of the display panel.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.